


Interrupting ??

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, M/M, Porn With Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Stiles was just tired of being home alone, he didn't expect for any of this to happen. Interrupting was the best thing he'dever done. Well that and Isaac.





	Interrupting ??

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3a I'm pretty sure After Isaac is kicked out of Derek's loft. Noncanon- Choosing for now not to do the  
> Nogitsune for now.

Stiles doesn't know why he ends up at Scott's, its Friday night his dad has a double shift and he doesn't want to sit alone at home.  
He parks on the street and makes his way into the house confused by how quiet it is, he walks up the stairs knowing where to  
step not to make noise. Stiles peeks into Scott's bedroom but its dark and empty, frowning he heads towards the guest room  
pushing the door open " Hey Isaac is Scott oh "  
" Dude! "  
Stiles stares because well Isaac is sitting against the headboard a pillow now covering his lap bare legs stretched across the bed.  
He swallows first thought popping up is 'Happy- slappy fun time'  
" uh... Scott?"  
Isaac grimaces " Date with Kira, Melissa has a double shift. "  
The brunette nods " Right.. I'm gonna go so you can finish ", Isaac turns his head blushing but Stiles doesn't know why he would  
be embarrassed. Amber eyes move over the beta and he swallows " Or.. I can join you ? "  
Blue eyes snap up to stare at the human " What ?"  
Stiles shrugs " Unless you and Allison figured things out ?"  
" NO.. uh I mean.. you want to ?" Isaac shifts staring at him, " Come in. shut the door. "  
The gangly teen steps in shutting the door with a snap while he quickly undressed, kicking his shoes off with his hoodie and shirt.  
Stiles jerked " Great I really need you to fuck me. " Socks being tugged off once his jeans were around his ankles.  
Isaac's eyes widened " Fuck you ?"  
Stiles hummed hooking his thumbs into his boxers " well.. we don't have to have anal, but I figure you're the wolf let you uh..  
dominate. " he stepped out of his boxers and crawled up the bed pulling the pillow away to straddle the blonde's lap.  
" I could always ride you ? hmm " he tucked his feet under the blonde's knees.  
Isaac swallowed pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it away " Maybe another time ?"  
Stiles chuckled leaning down to kiss softly over golden skin, his mouth moved over the wolf's shoulder down his peck. He moved  
down kissing over his torso to the hard cock jutting from a nest of blonde curls. Stiles groaned swallowing it down quickly, Isaac  
grunted " Holy Jesus. "  
The brunette giggled swirling his tongue underneath then over the head, Isaac cursed " How in the fuck.. aren't you a virgin ?"  
Beta eyes flashed as he leaned back, Stiles pulled off biting at the blonde's thigh sucking softly " I like my dildos.. but you taste  
better. "  
He slipped up back onto the blonde's lap rocking there cocks together as he cupped the other's face " Can I kiss you ?"  
Isaac groaned " Yes " Stiles pressed his mouth over the other boy's in a gentle kiss before tipping his head to start a deeper one. 

Isaac gripped his hips as they kissed, Stiles moaned wrapping his arms tight around broad shoulders. The human gasped as Isaac's  
hands slipped up his back feeling over the muscles in his back. Stiles made a surprised moan when Isaac jerked forward and  
pinned him to the bed arms wrapped under Stiles' forearms but over his wrists. The brunette wrapped his legs tight around the  
bigger teen's waist " Isaac " he panted. He moaned when he was kissed passionately tongue pushing into Stiles' mouth. The human  
pushed his hips up whining he fought the wolf pressing his face into the blonde's neck " I wanna touch Isaac! let me touch please. "  
he whined again biting at the other's peck panting into the skin.  
Isaac groaned " Alright " he slipped his hands away from Stiles wrists once the human was free his arms shot out wrap around the  
wolf's torso pulling him even closer " You need to fuck me now! " Stiles panted pressing closer.  
The blonde sighed " Alright, I just uh we need- "  
" Lube, you'll need to finger me open. "  
Isaac swallowed pulling back to rummage through his nightstand " I almost.. got it " he grabbed the bottle and settled back between  
Stiles' legs properly " You.. want to flip over ?"  
The brunette slipped up touching Isaac's erection " Usually it only takes three to stretch me out or to get me off but you.. are  
definitely bigger then my dildos so you'll need four fingers. "  
Isaac swallowed " Ah.. okay. " Stiles giggled turning over to settle on his knees. 

Isaac touched over the pale ass one hand sliding up his back leaning down to kiss dark moles to his ass cheek nibbling softly.  
Stiles gasped spreading his knees further apart, Isaac pressed closer into his ass spreading his cheeks apart " You smell.. amazing"  
He muttered into the skin sliding his tongue over the puckered hole gliding his tongue in and out fucking gently while sucking  
on the sensitive hole. Stiles moans got louder as his arousal made his scent thicker, Isaac was practically high off the smell.  
Eventually Isaac pushed two lubed fingers into the already loosened hole, Stiles sighed relaxing as he scissored and corkscrewed  
his fingers while pushing the two fingers to add two more. He worked Stiles open with four fingers stretching and thrusting, the  
brunette panted and moaned " Now, now! Isaac please " he whined hips fucking back " Please " he begged.  
Isaac grunted " Yes, yes okay. " he pulled his fingers out flipping the human on his back. Stiles panted watching as Isaac slicked  
his cock with the leftover lube on his hand stroking gently before angling his cock head at the stretched pink hole " Ready ?" 

Stiles hitched his legs up on golden hips " Yes, please I'm ready .. just all in one.. don't pause okay "  
Isaac swallowed nodding as he pushed in as Stiles took a deep breath, his mouth fell open when his hips met the pale ass " Fuck "  
he breathed falling forward on his forearms.  
Stiles grabbed his torso panting " Oh god.. you're huge " his head fell back hips rocking down " move. "  
" Wait Sti babe I just need a minute. Fuck that's hot. " he groaned. Isaac took slow breathes as he gently rolled his hips barely  
pulling out before rolling his hips back inwards.  
Stiles watched fingers twisting in the sheets " Please " he panted, amber eyes meeting blue he glared " Fuck me! Or I'll do it myself. "  
Blue eyes flashed Beta gold and Isaac grabbed his hips angling them up and fucked into him hard. Stiles laid back pale skin flushed red as Isaac pushed hard before rolling his  
hips back into strong smooth strokes which made Stiles shiver.

Isaac pulled Stiles leg up stretching him wider hand cupping a pale thigh as he thrusted his cock turning his hips so he could angle  
towards the other's prostate. Stiles grabbed his other thigh panting and meeting Isaac's thrust as much as possible.

Brown eyes rolled back he was almost there he just needed a push, Stiles leaned up on his elbows kissing the blonde biting at his  
lip. " Please ' he begged " Please Isaac let me cum, please. " he whined.  
Isaac grunted kissing him harshly rocking his hips, he pressed their foreheads together " You can cum baby, I know you want to  
so be a good boy and cum...for me. "  
Stiles felt his mouth fall open panting into Isaac's cheek, the wolf touched his cock head stroking " Cum Baby, you can do it Sti.  
be a good boy Cum. " he demanded. Stiles gasped jolting " Isaac " he keened body convulsing as he orgasmed.  
Isaac buried his face in freckled pale skin hips thrusting wildly, Stiles pressed kisses to the wolf's shoulder running a hand up his  
back. The beta growled body jolting,cursing through his orgasm.  
They panted hands moving over each other as they slowly relaxed Stiles hummed pressing kisses to the blonde's cheek and jaw  
" You okay ?"  
Isaac sighed tilting his head to meet the brunette's plush lips " Yeah.. intense orgasm. "  
" I can imagine. " he ran his fingers through blonde curls " You.. are kinda beautiful like this. "  
Beta eyes flashed then he blushed " Uh.. thanks.. " Isaac surprised the human by rolling them over pulling Stiles onto his hips.  
Stiles gasped hands pressed to the broad torso " We going again ?"  
Isaac laughed touching his hips " Not yet.. maybe soon. What are you actually doing here, I doubt you came over for me to fuck  
you. "  
Brown eyes twinkled rocking his hips back on Isaac's softening cock making him groan " Really ? I think this is one of my best  
idea's ever. ' he laughed ' my dad has a double shift felt lonely sitting at home. "  
Isaac pushed himself up so he could kiss over pale skin " Not so lonely anymore ?"  
Stiles hummed curling his fingers through blonde hair " No.. not anymore." 

 

Stiles grumbled when he was woken, he rolled over mumbling " Isaac, love go back to sleep. "  
Lips pressed to warm skin " Sorry baby, Melissa's home she made breakfast. "  
Brown eyes fluttered open and he whined burrowing into the pillows that smelled of the blonde " Don't wanna "  
Isaac chuckled " Come on " he smacked the human on the ass before getting up and tossing a shirt on the brunette " Get dressed. "  
Stiles groaned sitting up he pulled on the large shirt rooting through his clothes on the floor for his briefs, he rubbed his eyes  
going down the hall to the bathroom. He clumsily walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Melissa smiled " Morning Stiles  
didn't know you slept over . "  
Stiles smiled sleepily waving at Scott who frowned " When did you get here ?"  
" Last night " he stretched his arms up before wrapping them around Isaac's waist, the blonde tensed before settling his arm over  
the human's shoulder " Uh.. yeah he stayed with me. Hope that's alright ?" he asked Melissa shyly.  
The woman smirked " Of course, Stiles is always welcome when you're not grounded. Does your dad know you're here Stiles ?"  
Isaac moved them to the table pulling the brunette onto his lap on instinct, Stiles hummed " Yeah, he's got another long shift at the  
station won't be home till 9 tonight. "  
Melissa hummed serving up breakfast plates and setting them on the table, Stiles shifted to the chair beside the blonde Beta.  
They ate in silence mostly till Melissa asked about Scott's date, Isaac reached under the table and squeezed Stiles' knee. 

After breakfast Stiles wandered back upstairs to tug a pair of track shorts in the dresser that he was sure were his from freshmen  
year. He made his way back down stairs and into the living room " Isaac " he whined, the blonde hummed " Yes love ?"  
Stiles curled up into his side barely glancing at Scott who was watching eyes wide " I'm tired " he pouted.  
Isaac laughed kissing his temple " Sorry, but you are the one that kept me up last night. "  
" Okay I can't hear anymore no details but what the hell is going on with you two ?! "  
Stiles tensed looking at Isaac who raised eyebrow making the brunette blush and sit up slightly " Well.. last night I came over to  
uh.. hang out. Isaac and I.. one thing lead to another and we uh.. well.. yeah "  
Scott stared " So .. I went out with Kira and you got laid ? How is that fair ?!"  
Isaac and Stiles laughed while Scott rolled his eyes " So you two are.. a thing now ?"  
brown eyes met blue and Isaac blushed rubbing the back of his neck " Maybe ?" 

 

 

Stiles went home around Noon, he spent Sunday with his father. Noah Stilinski stared at his son " Awfully chipper this morning  
kiddo, something I should know ?"  
The teen shifted " Uh... well I had sex with Isaac "  
Green eyes widened and Noah raised an eyebrow " So.. are you two.. dating now ?"  
Stiles frowned " I.. don't know maybe ? We didn't uh.. get that far. "  
" Obviously you got far enough "  
Stiles groaned covering his face " Dad- "  
" No, no kiddo I get it I do, but that is something as the father I'd like to know who my kid's dating. " Noah raised an eyebrow  
making the teen sigh " You'll be the first to know alright. "  
" That's all I ask kiddo. " 

Monday started like any other dad, Stiles woke up late got dressed rushed through breakfast and drove to school. Scott stared at  
him as he pulled open his locker " Late again ?"  
Brown eyes glared " Don't start with me. " Stiles pulled his books out and switched them with his 4th and 5th period books.  
" Hey "  
Amber eyes flew up as he froze " Isaac " Kira and Scott watched, Kira more confused while Scott waited wondering what happens  
next. The blonde smiled " You alright ?"  
Stiles swallowed then nodded " Yeah " he breathed closing the locker " Yeah, I'm okay. "  
Isaac stepped closer leaning down " You sure ?" brown eyes fluttered and the brunette pushed up so they could meet in a soft kiss.  
The wolf cupped his hip pulling them closer, Stiles reached up tucking a hand behind the blonde's neck.  
" Guys ? "  
" Oh my god ?!"  
Stiles pulled away at the yell blushing as he was still curled into the beta " Uh.. hi Lydia.. Allison"  
Isaac cleared his throat " Ladies.. "  
" They're dating now ?" Lydia asked Scott, Stiles raised an eyebrow " You could ask the ones in the relationship. "  
The red head scoffed " Like you two even know, Scott ?"  
" But Scott would know if I'm dating Isaac ?"  
" Yes " Allison confirmed making the brunette narrow his brown eyes. Scott shrugged " They had sex on Friday.. pretty uh..  
affectionate Saturday morning. they gave me a maybe when I asked if they were a thing now . "  
Lydia hummed while Stiles and Isaac groaned " Scott! personal information. "  
" What she's practically the eviler female version of you. "  
" I don't know dude, Stiles can be pretty vicious when- ow " Stiles glared hitting Isaac's chest " Private Isaac. "  
The blonde shrugged " What ?! Scott's telling them everything else. "  
Stiles glared " Scott doesn't know as many intimate details as you do as the .. honorary boyfriend thing you should know better. "  
Isaac tipped his head " So.. I am your boyfriend ?"  
the human threw his arms up " Come find me when you decide! " he spun and made his way to first period.  
Blue eyes looked frantically at Lydia and Allison " what.. how- am I in trouble ?"  
The two girls looked at each other while Kira laughed softly " Yeah.. I think you are, so you better figure out what you want. "  
Isaac groaned " But he's the smart one! I'm bad at decisions.. I don't make very good ones. "  
Lydia rolled her eyes while Allison shifted " That's something you should think about. "  
The group dispersed leaving Isaac alone leaning on Stiles' locker. 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly before Isaac realized it lunch was over and it was time for lacrosse practice.  
Stiles shifted wincing slightly as he stretched, he definitely was feeling Friday nights fun while they practiced. Finstock called  
them off around 5pm, Stiles waited till the locker room was practically empty reassuring Scott that he'd be fine and see him  
later. 

Stiles sighed leaning forward under the spray bowing his head letting water slide down his face, he gasped when hands touched  
his back. " Isaac ?" he asked softly.  
" Yeah ' soft lips pressed to warm skin ' I'm sorry love " Isaac said sweetly.  
Stiles pressed back into him " About what ?" he turned his head meeting blue eyes through the water.  
Isaac sighed kissing the teen's shoulder " This morning, I do want to be with you. I wasn't trying to ..its hard for me to make choices  
I don't really do it very often so sometimes I get..anxious like I'll do it wrong. "  
Stiles twisted wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck " If you want me, you have me. You're not going to.. do it wrong or say  
something wrong. I like you ' he laughed sliding his hands into wet hair ' I really like you, you don't need to win me over I'm already  
yours. "  
Isaac swallowed " You sure ?"  
The brunette laughed " Just like this morning yes. " Blue eyes lit up and he leaned in and kissed the human.  
Stiles gasped softly moaning as he pressed closer, Isaac hummed nipping a plump bottom lip " We shouldn't in here. come on. "  
The human whined " But we're alone, no one will know . "  
" I'm not fucking you in here baby, if you want shower sex we'll do it at home. "  
Brown eyes peeked up at him as Stiles pouted " Fine. "  
Isaac laughed kissing him sweetly " Don't pout baby, I'll still fuck you- "  
" Enough! I have heard enough !"  
The new couple froze and Isaac growled making Stiles swallow " Isaac?"  
Beta eyes flashed and he stepped in front of Stiles " Come out, both of you! "  
Stiles tensed " Isaac- "  
" Babe ' Isaac watched as the twins stepped into view " Ethan.. Aiden. Is now really the time ?"  
" We were only curious what you two were doing but now.. well "  
" We aren't doing anything, in fact I feel more threatened that you two have been spying on us. " Stiles glared.  
Ethan sighed smacking his brother's shoulder " Sorry, we thought you were eavesdropping. We'll go won't even mention it. "  
Stiles nodded holding Isaac's hand watching the twins leave, Isaac relaxed slowly and that's when he knew they were alone.  
" I'm going to get dressed " Isaac nodded watching the brunette wrap a towel around himself and head into the locker room. 

The drive back to his house was quiet, Isaac reached over to touch his thigh " Are you okay ?"  
Stiles sighed " Yeah, yeah just.. wasn't expecting that. "  
"I'm sorry I should've- "  
" Hey, its not your fault " Stiles touched the back of his hand lightly " We were in the locker room and you were focused on me. I  
don't blame you. I blame them because that was super creepy. "  
Isaac laughed softly " It was .. ' he paused ' I'm also sorry about this morning about the uh.. vicious remark. "  
Stiles blushed clearing his throat " Its okay.. I mean.. if you didn't heal so fast definitely would've been uh.. noticeable"  
The blonde hummed " They were.. well earned, but you were right that's private. "


End file.
